1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle, and more particularly to a multi-function handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tool handle is a handle in cooperation with a tool bit to meet the demand for a variety of tools in different specifications with a handle only to simplify the structure and to save the storage space.
However, the length of a conventional tool handle is not adjustable. When in use, a longer handle is required for unscrewing internal screws, but in some cases, a shorter handle may be required. The conventional handle cannot meet such a demand. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.